The Best Thought Out Plans
by embyr81788
Summary: AU. Slaying the dragon was the first step. Falling in love was the second. Tamaki x Haruhi.
1. Chance Encounter in the Woods

**The Best Thought Out Plans  
**_Chapter 1: Chance Encounter in the Woods_

**Disclaimer:** Owned by a person with more creativity than me.  
**Author's Notes:** I couldn't resist.  
**Summary:** (AU) Slaying the dragon was the first step. Falling in love was the second. Tamaki x Haruhi.

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a benevolent king who ruled a small kingdom with justice and compassion. People came from far and wide to seek his unusual, but well-meaning counsel and to bask in his general magnificence. The citizens of Ouran held a great love for him and the royal family, and all was in harmony.

And just when the people didn't think they could be any happier, the kingdom was graced with the birth of a handsome prince with hair like flaxen gold and blue eyes that sparkled more merrily than the stars. Prince Tamaki brought much joy with his kindness and good-humor and all watched eagerly at his transformation from a sweet child to a dashing young man. News of his great beauty spread throughout the lands and it wasn't long before letters began to arrive from neighboring kingdoms seeking to form an alliance through marriage.

Though Tamaki was unfailingly kind and thoughtful towards every princess he met, he paid no special consideration to any particular girl. He claimed to love them all, but could never say he was actually "in love" with any of them. For you see, the prince was a romantic at heart and as such, would never consider a union without love. And so, despite the orders of the King and protestations of court, he refused each and every match that was proposed.

The king was almost at his wit's end when his wise, enigmatic advisor proposed an ingenious plan.

"Your Majesty, suppose he is given some leeway in choosing his own bride," Ootori suggested as his jewel encrusted staff clicked on the marble floor. The King was pacing the length of the enormously lavish red carpet and his advisor had no choice but to follow suit or spend the rest of the time shouting across the throne room.

"Have we not given him a wide selection of beautiful princesses to choose from?" King Suou demanded, his wide blue eyes flashing with hurt indignation. "Any one of them would be a wonderful addition to the kingdom and yet he refuses choose one and settle down. Now, mother and I have been more than indulgent in this matter and quite frankly, I am of mind to simply choose a girl at random and be done with it." The King stopped suddenly in the middle of his pacing, as if struck with a brilliant idea. Turning to his advisor, he asked eagerly, "Do you think I could make a royal decree and simply order him to get married? If I'm not mistaken, my word is law around here."

"I believe such an order will have the opposite effect on him, milord," Ootori stated calmly. The King was getting a tad overexcited in his haste to secure the Suou line. Tamaki was likely to be his only child and should the unthinkable happen, the kingdom would be left without an heir. "We wouldn't want him to do anything rash," the king's advisor continued. "Let's not forget what happened on his thirteenth birthday."

The King shuddered at the memory. No one should have to be subjected to such unearthly wailing. "Then what would you propose, Ootori?"

His dark haired advisor smiled craftily and was slightly amused when the King suppressed a small shudder. That look never boded well for the receiver. "If I'm not mistaken, your Majesty, the prince is of age to go adventuring. Perhaps if he were given a small task of rescuing a captive princess from the clutches of a great monster, he would find love in the midst of battle."

The King rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, yes, I see where you're going with this. High tension, flaring passion, and a dash of danger to top it off…" He trailed off dreamily, apparently lost in his own youthful memories. "Ah, to be young and full of vigor!"

"I'll draw up the papers immediately, sire."

* * *

"Somehow, I get the feeling that my father has something to do with this," Kyoya said with a frown as he watched the prince rifling through his belongings.

The dark haired boy was the third son of the King's personal advisor, and as such enjoyed a close relationship with the prince. They had been together through many trials and tribulations when they were younger and were not often seen without the other's company. Kyoya was the one who tempered the prince's recklessness with his stoic demeanor and cool logic, and while many may wonder how two different individuals became such fast friends, the bond between the two boys was undeniable.

"Now, Kyoya," the prince smiled indulgently as he triumphantly unearthed his dragon hide boots from underneath his other garments. "This sort of thing happens all the time. As a prince, it is my duty, nay my privilege, to uphold the laws of chivalry and protect damsels in distress from evil, malignant influences." He frowned slightly as he tried to tug the boots on. "Do you think it's time for me to get a new fitting?"

Kyoya ignored the prince's question. "But don't you find it strange that no other prince was dispatched to rescue this princess? Surely we would've heard news of one or two failed attempts before now."

"All the more reason for me to set forth and rescue the fair maiden," Tamaki sighed, going down on one knee and striking a dramatic pose. Idly, Kyoya wondered if the dew kissed flowers that often surrounded his friend appeared at will or simply coincided with the prince's particular moods. He never would understand the motivation behind that particular fairy godmother's blessing.

"Clearly, no one else is up to the task and so it falls on me to do battle with a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon and return the beautiful princess back to her rightful kingdom." He leapt to his feet, unsheathed his sword, and began dueling with an imaginary dragon on one booted foot. "Take that! And that!"

"Still, I think I should accompany you on--"

The blond prince shook his head, cutting off his friend. "No, Kyoya," he said with uncharacteristic seriousness. "I need to do this by myself, without your help, or else…" He didn't complete his thought. Both knew what Tamaki desired above all else was the approval of his grandmother, the Dowager Queen. The successful conclusion of this quest would allow him to rise in her esteem and perhaps finally gain a place in her heart.

"I understand," the dark haired boy said gravely, rising with a small bow. "I will not interfere." With that, he turned and made to exit the prince's chambers.

"Thank you," Tamaki said with gratitude, his ever-present smile returning. He was touched by his friend's easy acceptance and wondered again for the hundredth time what he would do without Kyoya in the following weeks. The mission wouldn't be easy, and it would be the first time he had ever stepped foot outside the palace without his usual companions.

"And Your Highness," the dark haired boy said suddenly, turning slightly from the door. "I hope you realize your boot is on the wrong foot."

* * *

The prince set out immediately the following morning on the fastest horse in the stable. His adventure guidebook had stated clearly the rules and regulations governing the art of questing. There had been other helpful books on the subject in the Royal Library and Tamaki was eager to put his knowledge to the test.

The first was that he had to be equipped with a fast, yet impressive looking charger. In the beginning, Tamaki had been uncertain about taking this particular horse. Buttercup was rumored to be undependable, flighty, with a tendency to throw off his rider. Confronted with anything larger than a housecat, he was liable to bolt to the hinterlands. Buttercup was only rarely brought out to display the correct amount of pomp and state on festival days—and even then on a close leash.

Next was the equipment. The blonde haired prince had been careful to choose a well-made sword from the endless supply in the family vault. The sword Tamaki decided on belonged to his great-great-great uncle and was completely dragon-fire proofed. Reported to have slain countless numbers of scaly, fire-breathing reptiles, it was appropriately honored with the name 'Dragon Slayer' with enough flourish to please the royal aesthetic.

Armed with all the immediate necessities, the prince wasted no time in setting out at the break of dawn. His father had grudgingly approved after he saw that the orange-yellow backdrop added an added dramatic element. They parted with suspiciously wet eyes, and as his son disappeared over the last hill, the King was seen clutching at his advisor and weeping shamelessly into the folds of his velvet outer-coat.

Tamaki, on the other hand, rode out confidently, taking in the new sights and smells the early morning had to offer. By all accounts, the quest was starting off smashingly, which put him in a generous mood.

However, the prince had hardly set foot in the forest when he became lost in the twists and turns of the woodland pathways. The elaborately crafted map that his father had provided for him, specifically for this mission, was completely unhelpful in determining his current position. He had tried to backtrack, and then redouble his efforts at finding the correct path out of the forest, but all the trees looked identical to the other.

Tired and hungry, the prince decided to stop for a few moments to cool off and rest, partaking in the delicious food the cook packed for him. He had just started in on the roasted pheasant with apple glaze when he spotted a sudden movement in the clearing.

It took him a moment to realize that it was a scaly creature with broad stripes and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Its golden eyes looked at the prince unblinkingly and Tamaki found himself backing away slowly, his hands going immediately to the sword on his hip.

The monster seemed content to just watch him, but Tamaki was taking no chances. Still backing away, he finally reached his mount, who was dancing in place uneasily. Sensing the Buttercup's distress, Tamaki made a decision. He would not allow his horse to be eaten by some nefarious beast, who would no doubt be so invigorated by such a hearty lunch that the creature would continue to wreak further mischief.

With a great cry, the prince took his sword and swung down on the tether holding the horse, releasing the horse from his post. Tamaki watched with grim satisfaction as the horse reared once with a loud whinny and took off into the woods at lightning speed. That would teach the creature to expect an easy meal.

However, as he attempted to pull his sword from the tree, the blonde prince found to his dismay that it was completely imbedded in the wood. Furthermore, the monster seemed uninterested in following the horse and Tamaki realized with a sinking feeling that perhaps allowing his horse to run away without him hadn't been one of his better ideas. The monster now seemed much too interested in him!

The beast took a step forward and Tamaki gulped. He swore he could feel his life flashing before his eyes and he moaned miserably. Was this how his adventure would end? Being eaten by some horrid scaly creature without ever rescuing the poor princess?

It seemed that imminent death was upon him when suddenly, a youth in brown cap appeared out of no where and leapt nimbly in front of him and the monster. The boy untied his cloak and threw it over beast, impeding its line of vision.

The monster thrashed about for a bit before the boy took hold of the corners of his cloak and scooped it up in a make-shift bag. Turning to the prince, the boy cocked his head to the side and asked, "Are you alright, your highness?"

It was all Tamaki could do to stop himself from weeping in relief. "Brave sir, you have rescued me from the clutches of the evil dragon," Prince Tamaki declared regally. "As a token of appreciation, my father shall bequeath upon you one-third of his kingdom and half the gold in the treasury."

The youth stuck his hand in the bag and withdrew it a few moments later, holding the monster gently in his hand. "You mean this lizard?"

Tamaki stepped back, pointing a trembling finger at it. "Monster! Back! Get it away from meeeee!"

"Alright, alright," the boy held up a placating hand. "Look, I'll set it down over there, where it can't hurt you."

The prince's eyes widened dramatically. "How do you know that it won't return once it's released and pierce my flesh with its poisoned barbs?"

"For one thing, it's not poisonous," the boy stated, stroking the lizard absently. "Secondly, it's probably more afraid of you than you are of it."

"Highly unlikely," Tamaki sniffed. But he made no other complaints as the lad walked a few feet away from him and released the wild animal back into the bushes. As its tail disappeared into the foliage, the prince gave a little shudder.

"If you don't mind me asking," the boy had turned back to look at him with curious eyes. "Why are you here? Are you lost?"

The golden haired prince drew himself up regally. "Indeed, brave lad, I am not lost, but on my way to seek out an adventure. I will perform a wondrously dashing deed of a heroic nature that will highlight my manly prowess and bring glory upon the kingdom."

"And you were looking to engage in such a feat in the King's forest?" the boy's skeptical tone showed what he thought of that particular idea. It was well known that the most dangerous thing on the palace grounds were rabbits. And perhaps the occasional buck.

The prince blushed. "Well, you see, I was on my way to the Plains of Fire when I became inexplicably lost within the wilds of my own home. I had stopped to take a rest and regroup my thoughts when that monster set itself upon me with its gashing teeth and--" He trailed off at the look the other boy was giving him. He cleared his throat and straightened up. "If you could just give me directions to the Plains of Fire, I would be most indebted to you, good sir."

"The Plains of Fire is a great distance away from here," the dark haired boy said worriedly. "I'm not sure if going alone and on foot is such a good idea…"

"Nonsense," Tamaki said cheerfully. "I shall just purchase a new horse in the next town and gallop on out to the Plains and return with the princess in no time."

"Princess?"

"My father entrusted me with a sacred mission," The prince said gravely. "To rescue the beautiful Princess Éclair Tonnerre who has been kidnapped by a wicked wizard most foul. She is kept prisoner by a great, monstrous dragon in a cave somewhere in the Plains of Fire--no doubt in great distress and suffering from abject hunger."

The boy blinked at the explanation. "I see."

The prince nodded sagely, wearing the most sympathetic expression on his face. "Yes, well, now you see the urgency behind my quest. I must fetch her and return with all haste. Now, would you be so kind as to divulge the secret path to the Plains of Fire?"

The dark haired youth regarded the prince with a thoughtful expression for some time and then finally sighed. "I suppose there's no help for it then. Come with me, I'll show you to the next town. Then, I'll provide you with a map to find your princess."

At this, Prince Tamaki burst out in a radiant smile, leaving the boy in front of him a bit stunned. Clearly, the youth had been unprepared for the onslaught of dew-laden roses. "I thank you, kind sir, from the bottom of my heart. My father will hear of this great kindness when I return to the palace and will reward you greatly, Master…err…" He blushed as he realized he was not even properly acquainted with his savior.

"Haruhi," the boy supplied for him as he adjusted his cap. "Haruhi Fujioka."


	2. The Kindness of Strangers

**The Best Thought Out Plans**

_Chapter 2: The Kindness of Strangers_

**Author's Notes:** I hope this doesn't go unfinished. It really would be a shame. To answer a question, this story is not meant to be a parody. However, as the reader, please feel free to take it any way you like. The first chapter has been modified since this upload. It should be longer, more descriptive, and less disjointed. Or so I hope.

**Disclaimer:** It is through no fault of their own should characters be found acting out of the ordinary. Please give them the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

Looking back at the golden-haired prince as he struggled to free his cloak from the numerous vines and tangles of the forest, Haruhi wondered again how someone so clearly unused to the outdoor life had been permitted to step foot outside of the castle.

It had been barely half an hour since she had found the hapless prince in the forest clearing. At first, she had approached him believing that he was a lost hunter, unaware of his trespass into the King's Forest. Usually a stern warning was enough to set them straight. However, she had not been quite prepared for the sight that had greeted her instead.

She hadn't been sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but a quick rub was enough to convince her that indeed, Prince Tamaki, the young man she saw in the town parade every feast day, stood in front of her, trying futilely to ward off attack from… a marsh lizard? The poor creature had looked so distressed that Haruhi didn't even think before interposing herself between it and the prince, lest the lizard come to some unfortunate end for having caused the son of royalty so much panic.

It seemed that she worried needlessly, for the prince looked more afraid of it than the other way around and was more than happy to have it taken from his sight rather than taking its life. So relieved was he of being rescued from what he claimed to be a fearsome, fire-breathing dragon, that Tamaki had offered Haruhi half of the royal treasury as reward. She didn't bother to point out that such an act was unnecessary, much as how she didn't bother to correct his misperception of her gender. Haruhi was used to, and indeed encouraged the misconception, as it allowed her to patrol the King's Forest with little or no trouble.

After helping the lizard safely escape the wild gesticulations the young prince, she set about to puzzle out the Tamaki's explanation of how he came to be in the forest, with only the clothes on his back. Amongst the flowery language and the dramatic poses he struck, she was able to pick out a few key words: lost, quest, princess, dragon, and Plains of Fire. From these, she was able to infer that he was lost while on a mission to rescue a princess who was being held captive by a dragon in the Plains of Fire. While the gesture was commendable, Haruhi had serious misgivings for the success of this particular quest if it was to be undertaken by a boy that looked more frightened of his own shadow.

But he had looked at her with such earnest blue eyes, that for a moment she was stunned by his determination. There was something desperate about his attitude, as if he was compelled, despite his obvious fears, to see this quest to completion. A part of Haruhi was a bit impressed. He must love this princess very much.

Although he was lost with no provisions, and his sword stuck in the trunk of a tree, he stood in front of her no less regal than he did attired in his finest garments on the occasions he appeared in public, armed with a retinue of imperial soldiers. Haruhi found herself offering to lead him to her village to replenish his lost supplies and point him in the direction of his lost princess.

That had been half and hour ago.

Now, it was all she could do to restrain herself from rolling her eyes as she helped Prince Tamaki untangle himself from another patch of prickly bushes.

"Didn't anyone tell you that silk catches easily on thorns and brambles?" Haruhi asked as she tried her best to free the prince's dress shirt without ruining the material. The amount of raw silk the shirt was made out of was enough to feed her entire village for a month.

"I had read that the desert was a hot and dry place," Tamaki said cheerfully as he patiently waited for Haruhi to untangle his clothes. "In order to forestall the calamity that would have resulted, had I been overwhelmed by heatstroke, I took care to pack only garments made of silk—which my dressmaker assured me was of the lightest quality."

"Then I suppose you forgot that temperatures drop below freezing at night in the desert," Haruhi said, absently as she finally dislodged the final thorn. Pulling the prince to his feet, she ignored the hurt look on Tamaki's face and gave him a through once-over. Silk shirt, silk overcoat, silk trousers, and did her eyes deceive her? A belt made of delicate silk weaving! "Perhaps they can be traded for more practical clothing at the village."

Prince Tamaki seemed a bit put out that his clever idea with the silk had been so easily dismissed, but looked heartened at Haruhi's suggestion. "Certainly!" he said with renewed enthusiasm. "Why, now that you mention it, lad, I do believe I quite forgot about the drastic weather changes the desert is subject to. Perhaps I should exchange these for warm woolen leggings or a delightful turban that I've seen some of father's emissaries from the south wear."

The golden-haired prince continued to speculate on different garments and Haruhi was happy enough to let him go on, stopping him only to maneuver Tamaki away from another set of prickly bushes as she made a mental list of provisions he would likely need.

It wasn't long before the two arrived at a small village on the outskirts of the town, almost hidden by the trees. On first sight many travelers would pass by without a second look, completely missing the hidden comforts of such a tiny village.

In a town where everyone knew the other person's name, Haruhi's father ran an inn, a patched up, weather beaten building located conveniently in the middle of town. Since the death of his wife, Ryoji Fujioka ran the inn alone with the vigor of a man half his age. He had figured that with one parent gone, he would have to do the work of two to make up for the loss.

Unfortunately for Haruhi's friends and potential suitors, this brisk efficiency was also coupled with more than over-protective tendencies.

"And who did you say you were again?" Ryoji asked with suspiciously narrowing eyes. "Tarniky?"

Upon seeing Haruhi with a strange boy, being the doting father he was, Ryoji had immediately dragged both of them to a private corner to perform his customary interrogation.

"Tamaki," the blonde haired prince repeated patiently.

"That's what I said," Haruhi's father scowled, daring the other boy to contradict him. Ryoji seemed almost put out when he didn't. "What's your business with Haruhi?"

"Well, my esteemed citizen," Tamaki prepared himself to repeat the story of how he came to meet Haruhi again for the third time. It seemed strange to him that such a man full of vigor should also be so hard of hearing. "It started when I saw a monstrous creature in the clearing…"

The dark haired man scowled. "I'm not deaf, boy. I heard what you said the first time. I'll ask you again. What's your business with Haruhi?"

"I seek to reward your son for saving my life, of course," Tamaki said cheerfully, missing the look exchanged by the two Fujiokas. "In exchange, he's promised to lead me to his village whereupon I may restock my supplies before riding to the Plains of Fire."

"Well," Ryoji seemed much more relaxed now that he didn't suspect untoward attentions being levied upon his beautiful daughter. "That sounds fine, then. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, if possible," the blonde boy replied. "As you are aware, I am currently on a mission to rescue a damsel in distress. Waiting any longer would be unseemly."

"We'll be leaving now to see Souga and Kurakano before the shops close," Haruhi cut in, to forestall further questioning. She stood up, gesturing to Tamaki to beat a hasty retreat. "We'll be back before nightfall."

Although slightly confused, the blonde prince did as she bade and sketched an impromptu courtly bow to her father. "Until we meet again, good sir!" He would've stayed longer to say good-bye properly had Haruhi not dragged him away.

Ryoji watched as the door closed upon the two figures and he was once again alone, except for the usual customer traffic into and out of the inn. The sight of Haruhi's hand grasping the crook of the blonde prince's elbow with such easy familiarity caused a wave of bittersweet emotion to wash over him. His little girl was growing up.

Ryoji scowled. Tarniky was a dead man.

* * *

"Is your father always so…"

"Intimidating?" Haruhi supplied helpfully. "Only with strangers."

"Ah," Tamaki said looking slightly sheepish. "I thought I had unknowingly offended him or trespassed on some quaint village custom."

Haruhi shrugged and didn't bother to mention that Tamaki had been perfectly polite and had he just been missing a certain appendage, he would have certainly been well-liked. Sometimes her father's intense dislike of the general male population bordered on fanatical.

"In any case, we'll need to get you new clothes," Haruhi said weaving easily through the cobbled sidewalk. Kurakano should have something in your size. Then we'll stop by Souga's for more general camping supplies."

"Camping supplies?" Tamaki said questioningly.

"Matchsticks, tinder, bedding, and a few pots and pans," Haruhi ticked off her mental list. "The standard items."

"Ah, you mean Questing Provisions," Tamaki said knowingly. "I read about them. Although I wasn't sure what the pots and pans were for, since I had the cook prepare all the meals I would need."

"And if the food spoiled?" Haruhi asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Or if it was stolen and eaten by wild animals? What would you do then?"

At that proposed scenario, Tamaki paled. "I imagine I would have stopped by a village not unlike your own and purchased more provisions," Tamaki concluded. "Or hunt for my own fare."

"Have you ever cooked your own meals before?"

"Why would I ever do that?" the blonde boy asked in astonishment. "I may be marvelously talented in many aspects of life, but I'm afraid cooking is not one of them. I'll simply ask an agreeable villager to turn the carcass into something edible."

To this solution, Haruhi had no other recourse but to shake her head and shrug. While Tamaki may be naïve about certain things in life, he was good-natured and unfailingly optimistic about everything. Not once from the first time she met him until now had his smile wavered, or his spirits flagged. There was some irrepressible confidence about him that drew people in.

Kurakano, the town seamstress, who seemed to be quite overwhelmed by Prince Tamaki's presence, seemed to agree with that assent.

"_The_ Prince Suou?" She looked as if she were about to faint on the spot. Haruhi wondered if she should prepare some sort of soft landing for her friend.

"Unless you know of any others, fair lady," Tamaki smiled winningly as an array of pale purple lilacs surrounded him.

Kurakano blushed and tittered nervously. She was unaccustomed to serving men of such high standing. The most famous person she had ever clothed had been the mayor some odd months ago, but that paled in comparison to a living, breathing prince! And to think Haruhi Fujioka had rescued him from a vicious beast which had somehow made its way into the King's Forest. The town would not soon forget such a momentous occasion. Utilizing her nervous energy, Kurakano immediately set to work selecting traveling gear that and cloaks of comparable size which would need little modification. A stitch here, a hem there and everything would fit the prince as if it had been tailored for him.

The question then became what would happen to all the costly silk the prince was wearing.

"You may have them," Tamaki shrugged, when broached with the question. "Haruhi has informed me that they will be unsuitable for the desert and thus I have no need of it."

Haruhi blinked in surprise. Being the son of royalty did have its perks.

Kurakano, on the other hand, vehemently refused to accept such an expensive gift. "It would be stealing!" she cried, knowing that such material would never come her way in normal circumstances. She would never have a patron rich enough, nor been successful enough to make clothes out of such high quality materials.

"You wound me by refusing," the prince laid a hand on Kurakano's cheek. "Please say you'll take them."

Unable to resist the pull of his magnetic charm, the dark haired seamstress found herself nodding in agreement. Satisfied with her response, Tamaki smiled and kissed her hand good-bye, promising to return the next morning to pick up his new wardrobe.

Not for the first time, Haruhi marveled at the amount of influence the prince was able to exert over others, without being consciously aware of it. Finally, she could no longer keep her thoughts to herself.

"Are you a magician?" Haruhi asked bluntly, as they walked out of Kurakano's shop.

"Pardon me?"

"It's just that you're constantly surrounded by flowers," she pointed out. "There were roses at the clearing and just recently, lilacs."

"Ah, I see. No, I'm afraid it's not as mysterious as that. Actually, the flowers were part of a blessing given to me at birth by one of my fairy godmothers," Tamaki explained. "They appear whenever I feel a particularly strong emotion, and seem to dissipate of their own accord. They're quite pleasing to the eye, don't you agree?"

"Mmm," Haruhi nodding absently, for another thought had just occurred to her. "Were you, by any chance, blessed with any other gifts?"

At this question, the prince winked. "That's a secret."


End file.
